


Fun times in the office.

by tourniqu3t



Category: Homestuck
Genre: David's at work, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Stridercest - Freeform, Vibrators, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourniqu3t/pseuds/tourniqu3t
Summary: David and Bro decide to try out a new vibrator while David's at work. It ends up better than he thought it would.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quenive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quenive/gifts).



> I was planning on releasing this on 4/13 but hey. Didn't make it. Oh well.

You'd like to pretend you're not squirming in your own goddamn seat, but you so are. The closer your fancy ass limousine gets to dropping you off to work like the obnoxious (but still lovable) douchebag you are, the bigger the lump in your throat gets and the butterflies in your stomach are now wild stallions running up and down your guts. If someone asked you, you would have never guessed your kinks would stretch so far and wide. Hah, just like you wish your ass was now. Stretched by your boyfriend's dick. But no, you gotta make it work with the little vibrator residing withing your butthole. You are not sure how he fucking came across this masterpiece but it's nuzzled up right below your prostate and you can't fucking wait to get that bad boy started. You reach in your pocket and feel up the pen that is actually the remote control for [a vibrator](http://www.fantasticvibes.com/product/worlds-first-app-controlled-anal-vibrator) . You are a step away from clicking the button. _not yet_ , you remind yourself. He made it abundantly clear that you gotta follow what he says and even though Bro's not even here with you to make sure you don't start touching yourself without his say so, your hands are as far away from your crotch as possible, without embarrassing yourself to the driver. Thankfully the half chub you were sporting when you left home has died down and even though you know it won't last long, you are still glad that you won't draw attention to yourself the moment you step your foot inside.

And just as you thought of that, you came to the realisation that the limousine was coming to a halt and you were now right in front of the entrance. You are just feeling blessed that you don't have as much shooting to do as you have paperwork. Which means, more alone time in your private office, locked up and getting it on with your boyfriend through the phone. Speaking of which, you remember that you gotta text him as soon as you get inside. You thank your driver and tip him as per usual before getting out and taking in a deep breath. God, not adjusting the plug's position is really fucking you up, but your hands are bound. You take your phone out and swallow dryly as you finally text Bro.

TG: i repeat, the eagle is in the nest  
TT: Thought we agreed that ya weren't going to use stupid code phrases on me.  
TT: I sure fucking hope you did as I asked you to though.  
TG: yeah, yeah, my dick is still as flaccid as it can get  
TG: ill get you back for blue balling me like this man  
TG: you have no pity for poor ol me  
TT: Mhm, wait 'till we get to the good part, babe.  
TG: and when exactly is the good part starting

And just as you sent that you set your phone in your pocket so you can start greeting all the people on stage preparing the props and actors for today's shooting. Walking all the way to your precious director's seat is a feat but you manage and you mentally pat yourself in the back for sitting down without raising suspicion. You feel the buzz of a text message and you open your phone again.

TT: Impatient but, I'll let it slide because I encourage your enthusiasm.  
TT: How about now, then? I'm sure you are dyin' to get a li'l taste of what's about to come. Which is, not ya. At least not soon. Turn it up to the first scale.  
TG: fuck okay  
TG: here we go

You take in a slow, deep breath and with your free hand you press the button of the pen and fuck, the sudden subtle vibration almost made you jump up. Shit, it's also got fucking five settings. You catch yourself gulping back the drool that just piled up in your mouth at the thought of the fifth scale. How the fuck are you supposed to hold back a boner? You cross your legs and fuck, even that little shift made a difference. You only remember that he has the fucking APP in his phone when you feel the scale go up a notch.

Oh god. Breathe David. You can't give yourself away.

TG: fuck you bro oh fuck  
TG: how am i supposed to direct when youre already turning the goddamn vibes up  
TG: what if someone notices  
TG: i am going to kill you in your sleep if you turn it up any more  
TT: Remember to breathe D. Don't want ya accidentally passin' out because ya forgot to breathe.  
TT: You were the one who agreed on this, babe. I know that you're gettin' off on it. Careful not to moan out though. We don't want anyone findin' out that you got a vibe lodged in your asshole while at work like a thirsty slut that can't get enough, right D?

You take sharp breath as you read those lines. Fuck, Bro is bringing out the dirty talking from the fucking get go and your dick is twitching just at the thought that he has planted in your head. People start talking more to you now that things are ready for shooting and you decide to try to distract yourself from the pleasurable feeling in your asshole. And thankfully, your plead for mercy must have appealed to his logic and he is benevolent enough to turn it back to the first scale. You know that he isn't the one to give up so easy, so, you try to brace yourself for the time that he decides to make your day at work torturous once more.

You are pretty sure you're halfway in the shooting and Bro still hasn't tried anything yet. Maybe that should worry you but you are naive enough to relax a bit. Working with a constant half boner isn't as _hard_ as you expected originally and now you're stuck grinning to your childish little innuendo. No one has to know you're still giggling at obvious dick jokes but you are pretty sure that most of the people close to you are well aware of that fact. You are amidst a sentence when you feel the vibes mercilessly shift up to the third scale and change pattern at the same time and you are praying no one can hear the vibe as much as you can feel it. Oh god. You just almost let out an embarrassing whimper but caught yourself and replaced it with a cough to make up for the sudden pause in your talking. Your hand is clutching your phone tightly and unsurprisingly you feel it buzz too, probably from Bro's smug texts. The person you are talking to side eyes you for a moment but goes on with his work anyway and if you weren't D goddamn motherfucking Strider your face would be turning redder by the minute.

TT: How does that feel D?  
TT: Do you like fast and erratic vibrations more than the timed ones?  
TT: I bet you are gettin' harder, aren't ya? Do you want to start grinding against your chair? Those vibes must feel real good against your prostate.  
TG: mmnnn bro  
TG: fuck fuck fuck  
TG: i almost got caught  
TG: please fuck i need  
TG: i need more shit fuckin hell  
TT: Such sweets words comin' from ya.  
TT: Askin' so nicely too. You're being such a good li'l slut when you want to.  
TT: I was thinking of you. Of all the ways I wanna make you gag yourself with your tie to keep your whore mouth from getting your ass caught while you're beating one off with me on the line telling ya what to do and controlling the vibe buzzing away inside ya.  
TG: i  
TG: shit  
TG: fuck it im going to my office right now  
TG: i'm gonna come in my pants and get us caught now if you keep talking like that  
TT: Guess I'll have to spank your ass red at home for not keepin' with the plan but you're going to get off to it too.

You purposefully ignore the buzz of your phone and vibrator as much as possible so you can get yourself to a safe place. Which is nowhere else but in your office. Before you uncross your legs you take off the top of your expensive suit and tactically hold it in front of you as you stand. You feel yourself getting a bit closer to god every time you feel that plug shifting inside you. You gulp down a noise as you walk over to one of your assistants and briefly inform them of your "unrelenting headaches" and pretty much let everyone else on set off for today. Come Monday you'll need to work double time to get shit done but this is more than worth it. You also get to spend a full weekend with the reason behind your current sexual frustration but you just hope you'll be also walking with a bit of a limp when you return to work.

And just like that, you quickly wave everyone that offered help off and insisted that you'll simply take a painkiller and have a nap on the couch of your office. No need to have anyone busting in to check in on how you're doing because you don't fancy the idea of getting caught, no matter how much of an exhibitionist Bro is turning you into. The way to your office on the upper floor feels like forever, especially when you have to share the elevator with a staff member that was simply minding his own business. You let the guards on your floor know that you don't want to be interrupted by anyone for _any_ reason and you hastily make your way down to your office. Once you're inside you quickly close and lock the door and you feel eternally thankful there aren't any windows facing the corridor. You fish out the pen that started your torture out of the pocket of your suit and then toss the coat carelessly away and on the couch. You finally sit on your deluxe desk chair and open up your phone again. The message makes you silently whimper.

TT: I love the way it turns all red under my hands. Hot damn D, I should take some pictures of your ass next time to show ya.  
TG: fucking hell bro i dont know if i want ya to shut up or keep talking  
TG: the places clear though  
TG: ordered a day off just for you  
TG: only got some guards on the floor

Before you can even fathom typing up another message, Bro is already calling you. Huh. You guess you aren't the only one feeling impatient here and that puts a smile on your lips.

"David, D, baby. I thought ya would last longer than this. Not complainin', but ya definitely ignored what I told ya there. Didn't even let me rile you up any more." The tone in his voice may seem just a tad serious but you know for a fact that he's just as horny as you.

"You should feel glad I even managed to keep quiet, you asshole." And maybe you shouldn't insult him when he's getting his dominatrix schtick on but you'll never let yourself wise up to his ways because the vibes are up on insane volume you can't even comprehend fully and you muffle the loud moan that almost left you with your hand.

"Oh, you're whimperin' now aren't ya? Wish I could let ya sing for me but you gotta keep quiet. Don't want anyone catching you do ya?" Bro is on speaker now because you have to get rid of your tie and shirt right the fuck now.

You thank your past self endlessly of making the smart decision of getting the soundproof office. Definitely worth the extra buck. You nod frantically in response at his words as you toss your tie and shirt on the couch and start undoing your jeans but then you remember that he can't even see you. Dumbass. A choked out 'yes' manages to leave you as you pick up your phone again. You want to hear him talk right in your ear. Your jeans are half way down to your knees and your legs are spread as much as all this unwanted fabric will let you. Your dick is straining against expensive red silk boxers and you feel bad because they were ruined. Rest in peace, expensive boxers, you will always be remembered.

Bro's voice breaks up your train of thoughts.

"Cat caught your tongue, D? Can't even speak up for what ya want huh?"

You feel the pattern change into a higher frequency and this time you grip your desk to stop your hand from touching your weeping cock to end it all right then. You don't remember it but your boxers now have been moved down to free your cock from the extra pressure.

"Bro, Bro please. I want to touch myself, please. Give me something I can't fucking take this anymore, _please_."

Wow, that is needy David. But so are you and you thank whatever it is out there because Bro is merciful today.

"Love it when you ask so nicely David. Should edge ya like this more often if it gets you pleading for me like this. You can touch yourself baby. Touch yourself like I'm there touching you. Stroke your cock nice and slow, tease yourself."

And you do just that. Who are you to disobey that? Your eyes are closed and you bite your lip because your free hand is now wrapped around your dick and stroking lightly, just like Bro asked you to. Sure, it's teasing and far from what your body is begging you for but you're loving every second and you make sure you let Bro know how appreciative of his mercy you are by letting a low moan escape your lips. You almost blow it all when you actually hear him groan out your name in response and you can't help but think of the ways he's touching his cock, the magnificent dick you'd love have wrecking you right now.

"Goddamn, you're such a hot piece of shit David. Moanin' out for me in public. I asked for this and you sure as hell are givin'. Such a kinky lil bitch. Acting like you're unsure at first but you're getting off on this just as much as I am. I bet you're about to make a mess of yourself aren't you? Are you gonna do it? Are ya gonna come for me in your office with a vibe up your sweet ass, David?"

You almost drop the phone because your brain must have stopped working right now. When did you became so susceptible to words? Oh that's right, right when you met Bro. His voice is smooth like honey and he's getting you hot and bothered in all the right places and right now, heat is coiled up low in your gut and your thumb is smearing the pre that has collected on your slit and with the lack of a slick substance coating your shaft there is a bit more texture than you'd personally prefer as you're pumping yourself to completion but you sure as hell are doing it anyway and just like Bro predicted, you reach your climax seeing stars and a moan a bit louder than you'd like to admit left your lips. It felt so great to let go after all this time of edging and you didn't know you had stopped breathing but you're panting now. You vaguely hear Bro stroking himself, fast and rough just like the kinky fucker he is. His low moans and grunts make your oversensitive dick twitch but maybe it's also the vibes still going at it and you just want a break now.

"B-Bro, the vibes, close them, fuck." And at least he's conscious enough to do so. You sigh out and lean against your chair. Goddamn. That was intense and you're a mess, both mentally and physically.

You slowly reach out and open the drawer to grab some tissues to carefully clean yourself up. Gross. You groan quietly and hear Bro chuckle.

"Damn, that was nice. Told ya you'd have fun babe."

When your only response is a tired grumble he chuckles again. He ends the call with a promise to treating you good at home, with a hot and cathartic shower and cuddles and you're left to collect your pieces. Taking a nap on the couch now is the only thing in your mind though. What a fun day at work.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to quenive for helping me edit this! Lov u dork <3


End file.
